Wolf Pack
by Mrs. Kitsune
Summary: When Stark dies, he is reborn into Harry Potter. Growing up on the streets, how will history change when McGonagall takes him to Hogwarts? Rated M to be safe for future chapters, will change to T if consistent mild content.
1. Chapter 1

**Much thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper, who helped get me out of my slump. Go read her stories, she's excellent! **

**This... is my silent tribute to the Sandy Hook tragedy. For the families, this is still very real. It's not just last month's news. It's still very fresh, very painful, and very loud. Every day, people are still seeing memories, smiles, tears, toys, pictures, drawings, and everything in between that bring forth new tears, new pain. And many people don't realize yet that it will never truly go away. Eventually, you will lose someone, and then you will understand in a sick, twisted way, that there is never anybody out there who truly understands what you feel, because you are you, and they are themselves. Therefore, they cannot fill the hole in your heart that was once filled with those who are lost.**

* * *

"Black!" The strange man- Shunsui was his name, I think- pivoted his entire body in a lethal spin, slicing through my torso.

Time seemed to stop for a few brief moments. Drops of blood entered my vision, and they seemed to stay in place for an indescribable amount of time... Sunlight sparkled and glistened off the flecks of ruby, creating a picture that would be beautiful-_should_ be beautiful- but I couldn't find it within my soul to enjoy it without Lilynette. She was annoying as hell, always woke me up from my naps, drew on the white walls of Los Noches saying that she was an artist, and in giving her white _anything_, she would use it as a canvas. She was like the annoying little sister that you don't really like, but in being blood, in being of the same pack, so to speak, you would protect and love her for as long as she needed you to.

_Losing your family... is an ugly, disgusting thing. Something that shouldn't ever be seen or felt, but the sad reality is that people see it every day. The feeling of grief, of anguish, of heart-wrenching pain, is strong enough that people who have no connection to the lost weep tears of longing, of sorrow. Lilynette... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I didn't say. I'm sorry for everything I said that hurt you. I'm sorry for everything that I could have done better. I'm sorry about the times we never shared. I'm so, so sorry. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me..._

I sunk through the air, the loud roar of wind in my ears the only thing I heard until I hit the ground. Several bones cracked and groaned as I hit the ground, but I couldn't feel it over the pain I was now allowing myself to feel, now that the battle had been decided. Crushing grief encased my chest. Worse than any physical pain in existence- I couldn't help but let my face contort in grief, beyond tears in heartbreak. My last moments on the pseudo-living illusion of the planes of second death were spent in mourning. My last word was a broken whisper of her name.

The shinigami heard me, and as my vision faded away, I heard him sigh. The emotion behind it was sad, but the meaning was lost to me as I faded into the black.

* * *

The black was pressing, like I was underwater. Murky grays so dark that they were almost black swirled across my vision, lighting fast and sharp, they shot everywhere in the seemingly infinite space in the dark. I couldn't feel anything. Not a single thought surfaced in my mind in my numbness, nothing was worth thinking about. Smell, touch, sight, sound, and taste weren't there anymore, and somewhere in my subconscious mind, something wondered why...

A vague light appeared after what could have been centuries, but also a few seconds, time was irrelevant in the dark. As the light became clearer, I gained rational thought again. It wasn't dissimilar to the evolution of hollows... I began to make out shapes in the light. Chunks of color, mainly blue, white, and a tan color, gradually sharpened into solid shapes.

With a slight jolt, I realized that I was in the cycle of reincarnation. I was going to be born again into a new body. But wouldn't that also mean that I was supposed to forget? Forget my previous life and start anew? Why wasn't I a blank slate now?

Another thought bubbled up- if I was being reincarnated, would Lilynette?

* * *

**So this is an experiment. This is just the prologue, and the Wizarding World will come in next chapter. Next chapter will be longer, I swear! And less angsty. Poor Stark will have hope again! I have a plan, people! I AM GETTING OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK!**

**ლ(ﾟ****Дﾟ****ლ) FIST PUMP!**

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Hi! MK here, and I just got so many... favorites and follows that I just had to write more! **

**Remember to review! I wanna break 100 reviews by chapter nine! That's the current record and I plan to break it! SHATTER IT!**

* * *

James Potter burst out laughing the moment he saw his son's expression. Harry looked flabbergasted, shocked, and confused, as if he couldn't figure out where he was and was trying to get his bearings. Almost like he was dizzy and got lost for a few seconds. The doctor in blue scrubs handed him the baby, and James smiled hugely at him. He heard several clicks and beeps, and looked up to see Sirius snapping pictures of him and Harry.

Harry turned his head towards the flashes of light, and had the funniest expression on his face. On an adult, it would be a questioning raised eyebrow, but on his child it looked like a scrunched up paper with a pudgy face drawn on it. He laughed at Harry again, then handed him to Lily, who immediately checked him over for who knows what. Extra toes, odd birthmarks, and other things that she would need to know about, before cooing at her son, love and wonder twinkling in her eyes.

"Oh James, look! He has my eyes! And your hair! And your nose... and ears... and hands... and mouth... James. You have a clone." She said the last part flatly, staring at him in a blank gaze.

"Well," Sirius said matter-of-factly, "at least we have no doubt of the paternity now." He ducked, wide eyed, when a vase flew at his head. "Hormones still raging, eh Lily?" He let out a very unmanly squawk when the doctor's shoe hit his face. How Lily even got that without the doctor noticing, none of them wanted to know.

James fidgeted after he stopped laughing at the look on Sirius's face, not sure if she was angry or not. He relaxed when her mouth twitched, then her eye, then her entire face morphed into a face of mirth and joy, her crystalline laugh filling the air and the entire room with the sound of angels. That was his biased opinion, of course, but he supposed that bias was a little too strong of a word.

"I'm sure he'll act just like you, darling." He said happily, rubbing the back of his head. "A ferocious spitfire who all the girls will be best friends with. He'll be stuck in the friendzone forever!" We all started laughing.

* * *

So here I was, being passed around by very, very odd humans. One had messy black hair, dark eyes, and a permanent grin on his face, another looked worn out, had brown hair, and smelled of wolf, and a third had a camera from the living world in his hands, snapping pictures like no tomorrow, had black hair, black eyes, and looked more mischievous than Lilynette when she wanted to play a prank on Barragon. The only normal one, whom I assumed to be my new mother, had bright red hair, emerald green eyes, an angled nose, heart shaped face, and a very pretty smile on her face. His new mother...

I'd never had a mother before, so this was a very new experience. I was finally given to her- oh how degrading it was to be a child who couldn't move properly yet- and I immediately put my head down, tired. Oh please, whoever you are, don't give me back to them yet. I'm too tired, and I have an unbearable urge to cry... oh by the Moon, what the heck is happening to me?

She talked to the other goofs for a bit, and then forced them out of her sight with an icy glare so that she could sleep. I, naturally, put up such a fit when the doctors started to take me away, that I was allowed to stay with my... mother... Damn, that's weird. Not as weird, however, as trying to form real words in a mouth with no teeth. That was weird. Insanely so. Anyways, I was enjoying a nap, and I didn't want to go into those uncomfortably warm incubators that they thought put us to sleep easier. I liked my spot, and darn it, I wasn't giving it up.

Deep in my mind, I wondered why I was more energetic. Not nearly as much as a normal baby, but still, more energetic than I normally was. Meh. Must be some reincarnation thing. I drifted off to sleep, and dreamed of good times with Lilynette.

* * *

My life with these new parents was easy, funny, and embarrassing. On one hand, I didn't have to do anything, everything was handed to me, and if I were an adult still and it wouldn't be weird, I would be living a perfect, lazy life. It was funny, because I got to watch these fully grown adults jump over themselves and make hilarious faces to try and bribe me into doing stuff. On the other hand, diapers, clumsiness, the horror of dress-up, ridiculous gifts on any holiday, and the pure and simple torture of being shown off to Lily's friends, was absolutely unbearable. I hated it. Those women could jitter and flit around for hours about each others children. Absolutely unbearable. It was a good time to nap, though.

They started trying to get me to speak at about two months. I didn't, only because I was trying to think of a good word to say that would absolutely shock them. It took a while, but I finally thought of one. A little unoriginal, I know, but I had wondered at the time what their faces would be like.

"Come on Harry, say Mama!" Lily said.

"_Nope_, say Dada!" James gently pushed her out of the way and repeated what he had said for the past three hours.

"Oi! Prongslet! Say Padfoot!" Sirius wasn't so polite, and shoved James away from my line of sight by slamming his hand on his head and pushing him down. It was almost like watching a cartoon with how fast James recovered.

Remus grabbed the back of his collar and hoisted him out of the way. "Cub, I apologize for the First Word War that they're having."

At this point, they were all waiting expectantly, each of their heads surrounding the crib so that I could see each of them equally. I looked each of them in the eyes, and sighed. I would have to say something, wouldn't I?

Yep.

I took a deep breath, watching their faces light up in hope- and then...

"Yo."

They stared blankly, then slowly, ever so slowly, looked up at each other.

"Did he just say...?"

"I think he did."

"Really? _That's _his first word?"

"What a let down. "

"This whole war was for nothing."

And with that, they all fell down to the floor, laughing their asses off.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I would like to get more reviews than chapter one, so lets aim FOR ELEVEN! We can do that! It's easy! Just press the button! I'm not updating until I get at least twenty reviews total. Not just on this chapter, chapter one will work too.**

**So... 'sup?**


End file.
